Zanpakuto
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: Nothing but Zanpakutou!


This is nothing but my muse.

I just wanted to try different Zanpakutous with Ichigo. Frankly, I don't like Zangetsu that much. It is just a melee type and I can't see Ichigo with it. I would say, Ichigo should be given Katen Kyokotsu!

Aside from that, if you want to you my improvised Zangetsu, do so with free wil, just inform me about it, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any Zanpakutous. Wish I did!

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo's Zanpakutou.

Normal form:

Ichigo's Zanpakutou is a normal katana with no tsuba or guard. The blade is pure black in colour with dragon of various myths embedded on the lower region of it. The blade shines a mixture of silvery blue and crystalline white when illuminated by moonlight for reasons unknown to anybody. The hilt is pure shining silver with dark black thread woven around it making silver diamonds on the hilt; obsidian clip designs on the tsuba could be seen. White loin cloth extending from the pommel and can be elongated on Ichigo's will. The sheath was a fine piece of art; with black background and shining white shadow pattern arising from the end.

Shikai: Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)

Ichigo's first release form's has two swords. The first blade can only be described as a khyber knife but a designed meat blade if one look closer. Pure pitch black with the hilt covered grey thread. The hilt's length is about the size of Ichigo's forearm. A black chain dangling from the end of the hilt. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. While in this state Ichigo has a grey strap wrapped from his right shoulder to left hip. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. This blades handle is small, and with a small chain at the end.

Shikai's Power:

Ichigo's Zanpakutou is very peculiar than anybody. He solely governs the power of light and darkness; which also gives him access to control cold and heat, but to a very minimum extent. Both equal in power and opposite in nature. All his powers are concerned about Light and Dark only. The big blade is use for attacking while the small one is used as shield or as a distraction.

Getsuga Tensho: A basic but extremely destructive attack. This technique is fuelled by Ichigo's dark power. It's anihilating power depends on Ichigo's input of reiryoku. In this technique Ichigo's reiryoku is concentrated along the sharp edge or the tip of the long sword and unleashes it in a slashing motion. The attack resembles a huge colossal lunar black moon with silvery blue light dancing around the edge; indicating it being backed up by cold. The attack in itself has the strength to cut mountains in half with ease as if cutting butter. It's the one of the two original attacking technique Ichigo has in his Shikai. It's power is fearsome. Ichigo uses this to annihilate any enemy of his.

Getsuga Kai: It's nothing but a variant of Getsuga Tensho. It has three types:

1. Getsuga Ichi: It is a very deadly attack. Ichigo first unleashes an average Getsugo Tensho. The attack travels half it's original distance than spilts in two, the individual size that of their parent Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo has to compress the original attack doubly to enhance the power than with a ray of invisible reiatsu cuts it in two. It's original purpose was to lessen the attack time with double the power.

2. Getsuga Nii: This technique was developed by Ichigo himself, inspired by Uryu's and helped by Getsuga Tensho. In this Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tensho and with his super speed, cuts it in many small getsuga each of variable power. Increasing it's effectiveness and destruction. Though the attack destroys a lot it also freezes the immediate area. The many fragments of getsuga's all attack at a point and thus increases the number of impact one after other.

3. Getsuga San: In this technique with one slash Ichigo releases a thousand or more tiny getsuga like circular projectiles. They are actually very diminished getsugas moving at a high speed giving it the circular illusion. Their speed is much greater than normal getsugas. Due to their size and number, they possess very less power but the freezing capability is it's uniqueness. If Ichigo wishes he can use getsugas with no destructive capability just to freeze someone. It increses the attack radius. Ichigo uses this technique to immobilize the opponent instantly.

Light Shield (Saikõ-tai): A defensive techique. In this Ichigo with the blunt side of his small blade front rotates it with the help of the chain and creates a circle emitting constant blinding light and flames sprouting through the circumference. It's shield power exceeds that of Danku and also is used to blind the enemy temporarily and uses the heatradiating from it to pulverize the enemy. It's the only defensive move.

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu

Bankai Powers:

Ichigo rarely ever uses Bankai for its power is unimaginable and truly fearsome. It's really catastropic and of wide range. Only Aizen and Ryuujin Jakka had faced it's wrath and even then most people were feeling the tremors that ran through the ground as Ichigo duelled. Though it gives new attacks and techniques to Ichigo, it also magnifies the strength of it's Shikai abilities. With Bankai Ichigo now rules heat and cold. Both his swords are now look like normal katanas, fully black with red wraps over the handle and 'Ban' shaped hand-guard with long chains at the end. The left hand katana is an inch short over the right one; the only difference point.

Giant Getsuga (Kyojin Getsuga): An instant kill technique. Ichigo first uses a Light shield with the left sword and then fires a normal Getsuga straight to it's centre with the right one. Then attack seemingly passes through it, but when it emerges from the other side; it's strength, size, power, speed increases exponentially, making it even deadlier. Ichigo tries not to uses it frequently eventhough it consumes less reiryoku.

Yin-Yang Meteor (Onmyō ryūsei): The sole but very powerful base attack of Ichigo's Bankai. The name suggest the attack itself. It resembles a giant meteor, the size of a freaking huge mountain with high density ice sphere as it's core and plasma flames surounding it. In this Ichigo makes the tip of the blade to face the sky and the hilt ground. Then from the blackened sky erupts the meteor flying towards the target at an astounding rate to catastrate the enemy.

Warriors of Light (Hikari no Senshi): A primary Bankai based ability; the warriors, embodiment of infinite Light, themselves fly the very air to fulfil their Master's wish. Their strength and number which is infinite is equivalent to that of Warriors of Darkness. His ability in this attack is pure light based aswell production of little heat. When the warriors appear the temperature of surrounding increases by a few Fahrenheit, people experiences a sudden shift in air, feeling as an invisible force is pushing. Ichigo uses this attack solely to scare the enemies and show the world it's true king who rules the very light on which they survive.

Warriors of Darkness (Yami no Senshi): The complementary ability of Warriors of aLight. In this technique Ichigo creates many warriors arising from shadows and the power to control cold. The warriors wear full body pitch black armours and helmet aswell with a black nodachi. Their whole visage is made of shadow as whisps of black surrounds their exterior. Their strength and number uncountable which represents tbeir name itself. Ichigo has all the control over them since they are part of his domain.

Four-star Spear (Yottsu-boshi supia): The attack Ichigo had never used against anyone and hence it's a mystery. Ichigo creates it with the blade hovering in front of him. Both of his blades merge and than elongates and shifts shape to resemble a golden spear with a silver tassle flowing in the winds. The base is uncertain as whisps of light golden smoke dances around it and a long pointed edge on the opposite point. This technique change Ichigo's attire, making it a golden colour and his hair elongates till ankles, but pitch black and eyes a royal silver. When the spear is thrown it emits four lights, black, golden, silvery blue and crimson red hence the name attributing it to Ichigo's four elemental powers. Ichigo resembles Izanagi himself with this technique. It's the last resort for Ichigo. Ichigo is allowed to you this technique only one time. Otherwise, the strain on his body will become so much, that it possibly kill him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

And that's the end!

-Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
